


【胖雨】药2

by kitschkiller



Category: pu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitschkiller/pseuds/kitschkiller





	【胖雨】药2

周雨从前线下来的那一天，张继科和他在一块。  
“科哥，我还能再上战场不？”他咬着牙问，挨了一针的胳臂火辣辣的痛。  
“能，你就安心养病吧。”  
张继科把针筒随手扔进垃圾桶。“匹配报告过两天就下来，我到时候开车给你送过去。”  
周雨“嗯”了一声，头不自觉就低了下来。张继科扫过去一眼，见他脸上烧起一片红来，心里终究忍不得，伸手轻拍他肩膀，“别想太多，你们就是互相配合治疗的关系，病好了，也就各奔东西了。你都是成年人了，臊啥？”

张继科开车送周雨去治疗基地，在路上，他给周雨打的抑制剂就起作用了，是冰水流遍全身血管的感觉，把那一点来自身体深处的情热不断镇压下去。它让年轻有为的周少校能够如常人般进入基地，护住了这颗军界新星的最后一点体面。

然而，该来的总是会来。  
进入基地一小时后，周雨就支撑不住了。他喘息着倒在单人宿舍的床上，下身已经光裸一片，从身后隐秘之处传来的瘙痒感觉，让他不自觉地绞扭着两条长腿，身下的褥子也早洇湿了。经过前面几次发作，他早已明白抵抗的无用，伸出手就去够床头放着的情趣用具。  
浓烈的芒果香气充溢着整个房间，是独属于omega的甜美诱人。原本从周雨身上散发出的清冽的雪松木香，在这种气味面前节节败下阵来，最终，Alpha信息素完全消失了，这也宣告着周雨在情欲里的彻底沉沦——他骑在一根震动棒上，身体上下颠动，已经完全忘却了羞耻为何物，一心只想让那黑粗的物事入得更深,与一个发情的omega别无二致。

周雨是个实打实的alpha，  
虽然父兄师长有时会半开玩笑地叫他“周小漂亮”，但在alpha众多的军部，周雨仍能够凭借自己的本事，打出了“小豹子”的名号，成了新一代军官中的重要战力。谁会想得到，这样一个纯正的alpha,有朝一日，会像omega一样，掰着臀缝求艹呢？

一个月前的某场战斗中，周雨得到了上峰的断后指令。同伴在他的掩护下，顺利地撤离了战场。然而周雨却失了手，沦为了对方的俘虏。  
在那短暂的被俘生涯里，对方为了套话，把能够尝试的招数，都在他身上过了一遍。等到两位与周雨同岁的搭档来救人的时候，他们正把一管药剂注射进周雨的身体。闫安冲上前去，一巴掌打落了针筒，但已经来不及了。  
空空如也的针筒跌落在地上，碎裂的声音清脆动听，却成了对周雨最刺耳的嘲笑。闫安、方博一边一个，把昏迷不醒的周雨架回去的时候，根本想象不到，他身上会发生多么可怕的事情。

幸好是张继科发现的。  
张继科是军医，却也是军部最强大的alpha之一，少数几个能叫周雨“周小漂亮”的人。周雨被救回来的时候，半条命都快没了。张继科在SCI不合眼地守了他几夜，终于把人从鬼门关捞了回来。  
但紧接着就是持续不退的高烧，以及昏迷。张继科为他开了最强效的退烧药，但依旧不起作用。渐渐的张继科觉察到，有种东西似乎潜伏在周雨体内，从内而外地改变着他。  
终于有一天，张继科刚进病房就转身出去了，回来的时候身上多了好几块抑制贴。周雨躺在床上，一双大眼睛疑惑地盯着自己的这位异姓哥哥，刚想说话就被一把握住了手，“小雨，你没闻到什么奇怪的味道吗？”  
芒果味的甜香与雪松木的酸涩混合在一起，渐渐在整个房间扩散开来，张继科已经用上了屏蔽贴，周雨便成了这个房间唯一的气味来源。他睁大了眼睛，身体开始发抖——哪怕在战场上面对着最强大的敌人，他也不曾抖得那么厉害过。  
他的颤抖不仅仅是因为恐惧，更因为那从身体内部蒸腾升起的情欲，一种想要被占有、被填满的渴求与他alpha的本性开始battle。他情不自禁地夹紧双腿，以示抗拒。  
“小雨……你要不要，先打一支抑制剂？”

身为一个alpha的周雨，却出现了类似omega发情的症状。而且他面临的，是更加难堪的处境。Omega的发情期只有定期的几天，而近一个月以来，周雨都处在类似的状态中。  
这样的他，是上不了战场的。  
起初他还能依靠张继科的抑制剂，但后来张继科告诉他：如果过度注射抑制剂，会对周雨的身体造成更大的损伤。久而久之，他也会因为衰弱而失去战力。通过诊断，张继科认为对方给周雨注射了禁忌药品，这种能够让alpha模拟omega的发情，从而出现类似性瘾的症状。  
既然强力的抑制对性瘾不起作用，那倒不如满足它。  
而周雨最终得到的“药”，是AO匹配报告上的一个名字。  
樊振东。

樊振东是军方寄予厚望的少年。在治疗基地中，他的身体被重塑，从而成为体力智力都远超常人的alpha。但在试验的最后一步——为他构筑alpha的第二性征时，由于性激素注射过量，同样出现了类似性瘾的反应。  
军方不是没动过为他寻找omega的念头，但由于樊振东怪物般的身体素质，普通的omega，怕是会被吃得骨头都不剩。所以樊振东的治疗，也拖了好一段时间了。  
就在这时，周雨出现了。  
一段各取所需的性关系，就这么被构建起来。

军部发生了这样的一桩大事，就算捂得再紧，也终于有风言风语传了出来。  
“呵，被强制发情的alpha么？”  
“那想必是耐操得很呢！”  
“这回可以喂饱那头小老虎了。”  
“被喂饱的哪会只有他？”  
“哈哈，你说的是……”

他们的第一次，无论用哪种标准衡量，都发生得过于突然了。  
樊振东跌跌撞撞地闯进房间的时候，动情的，流着水的伪omega正跪趴在雪白的床单上，扭过头望着他。这个姿势让周雨的背沟变得更明显，形成一道夺魂摄魄的性感弧线，随着樊振东的目光一路向下，通向那幽深的所在。  
年轻的alpha再也忍耐不住，低吼着便扑了上去。  
没有任何前戏，他拉开军裤的拉链，便挺身把自己送了进去。这突如其来的冲击让周雨闷哼了一声，但被改造过的身体，已经像omega一样，更加柔软，也能够分泌出更多的液体以供润滑。湿软的穴口轻易吞入了alpha的阴茎。在樊振东进入的那一刻，周雨的呼吸也变得急促起来，呼吸的频率应和着穴口的张合，形成奇异的韵律。而在此时，樊振东两手握住了他挺翘的臀，用力把那两块丰润的肉分得更开，更深更猛地冲撞起来。  
这是他们人生中的第一次性体验。两人都是alpha，连避孕的措施都不用做。没有道具，没有技巧，甚至没有言语，只有最原始的交合。Alpha的本能，让樊振东向周雨的身体深处挺进，去寻找那个更隐秘的入口。但他最终一无所获。少年不满地低吼着，一口咬在周雨的腺体上，更是狠狠地抽插了几下，像极了惩罚。疼痛与被充满的愉悦，让周雨发不出声音来。  
他们就是两只迷失在情欲里的兽，在肢体交缠中一起攀上高潮。尽管樊振东的动作生涩无比，让周雨爽的同时，也让他痛，但那根进入他身体的东西，依旧使他感受到了真实的喜悦……  
多年来作风严谨、清心寡欲的军旅生活，几乎让周雨与情欲绝缘。而此时此刻他却面朝下地趴在床上，流连在高潮后的余韵里，回味着被操到神志不清的快感，没过几秒钟就睡了过去。

 

樊振东还在喘息，在高潮后，他的脑海也是一片空白。当他恢复意识后，发现自己简直无法将视线从周雨身上离开。军方之前为樊振东物色Omega的时候，也让他看过照片。但那些静态的影像，哪比得上眼前人的活色生香——这位来养病的哥哥，俊朗而不失英气，从脸到身材都是他喜欢的类型，方才又破了他的处——只是一点关于那番缠绵的回忆掠过脑海，就有一阵燥热在樊振东的下腹蠢蠢欲动。  
苦咖啡的气味久久不散，那是樊振东的alpha信息素。床上的周雨似乎也受到了冲击，他无意识地发出沙哑的低吟，让樊振东眼中的欲色愈加深沉。他跨上床，伸出手来搂着了沉睡的人，在那汗湿的额头上轻轻落下一吻。  
“幸会了，雨哥。”

周雨睡得迷迷糊糊。  
但是在睡梦间，他也迎来了今天的第二次发情。  
他的手无意识地探向下体，但到半路就被人握住了。那人的掌心与他一样，都有着一层薄薄的茧子，抓着他的手，与他一起摩弄起性器来。  
最敏感的所在骤然被触碰，再加上突然出现的陌生人，一瞬间就让周雨睁开了眼睛。  
“小豹子”的凌厉目光转瞬即逝，转眼间就被动情的湿意取代，眼神迷离地望着这个爬上他的床的少年——看起来真的好小，跟他根本不是一辈人的样子。  
然而这样的一个小孩，刚才却已经操了他一顿。  
虽然已经有了破罐子破摔的心态，但背德的耻感与快感，还是一瞬间烧红了周雨的脸——因为此刻，他又想要了。然而对着这样一个奶团子，他实在下不了手。  
“雨哥？”少年疑问地望着他，一副天真模样，环抱着周雨腰的手臂却收紧了，“你……是不是又……？”  
“没，没事。”周雨咬了咬嘴唇，心虚地扭过头去，“这一次好多了，我忍一忍就过去了。就不麻烦你了。”  
他尽量表现得冷静，甚至疏离。  
然而那骤然强烈的芒果甜味，却出卖了他，与樊振东的苦咖啡，在狭小的单间内，进一步纠缠不休。  
“别说傻话，雨哥……”明明是个小孩，却和科哥一样，老气横秋地安抚他。猝不及防间，樊振东就凑了过来，吻上他的唇。  
“你和我客气什么啊……我们要互相配合，才能好得更快呀。”  
在结束了今天的第一个亲吻后，少年在周雨的耳边诱惑地低语着，一步一步攻陷周雨的心防。  
比起第一次，樊振东显然有了更多的耐心。他一手抚慰着周雨的性器，另一只手则开始在周雨身上游走，一寸寸地爱抚他的身体，从脖颈、胸膛到小腹、长腿……在他的动作下，周雨很快就发出了难耐的呻吟。  
当樊振东的手指来到他身后，那里还残留着初次性体验后的痕迹，少年的眼神骤然暗下，然而他埋首在周雨胸前，周雨看不见他那一瞬的脸色变化。他的手指曲起，一点点地把先前留下的精水挤出来，红红白白混成一片，看起来分外淫糜。  
“雨哥……我要进去啦……”  
樊振东的语气听起来是如此轻快，仿佛做爱对他来说并不是什么了不得的事，真的只是治疗的一部分而已。周雨已经被他撩拨得全身是火，迷迷糊糊地点着头。  
下一秒钟樊振东就顶了进去。

周雨与樊振东的第二次性爱，平和了许多。周雨想，这样对他与樊振东都好。樊振东的身体经过改造，但周雨不知道自己身体的极限在哪里。  
然而，与樊振东的做爱，依然是令他印象深刻的：比起失控后简单粗暴的啪啪啪，这一次恢复了些许理智的他们，开始相互帮助着探索彼此的身体。尤其是樊振东，仿佛将眼前这具又美丽又强健的肉体，当做了潜藏着无限宝藏的迷宫。在这煎熬的一个月来，周雨第一次感受到另一种关于性爱的奇妙乐趣，并沉醉其间。  
高潮过后，他们相拥而眠。  
在沉入梦乡前，周雨听见樊振东的声音。  
小孩说话时，一字一句里都透着认真。  
“雨哥，只要你需要，我都在的。”  
周雨被他折腾得三迷五道，并没有细细去琢磨他话里的意思。但他依旧还是迷迷糊糊地应了。  
“我也是。”  
“快睡吧，好累啊。”  
但樊振东并没有依言闭上眼睛。反之，他的视线却落在了周雨颈后的腺体上，久久注视着，不知在想什么。

治疗有条不紊地进行着。  
每天周雨都会全身赤裸地在樊振东怀里醒来。即使樊振东已经为他做过清理，但腰部几乎要折断的阵阵酸痛，遍布肌肤的嫣红吻痕，以及后穴传来的各种奇异感觉，都是昨夜抵死缠绵的绝好证物。  
那是多么荒唐的一幕幕啊——  
他被樊振东抱坐在怀里，后穴含着樊振东的阴茎，双腿大开。  
樊振东从脚踝开始，一路吻向他的大腿内侧……  
樊振东的手指在他后穴里搅弄着，时不时触到某个点，让他呻吟出声  
樊振东在他并拢的腿间抽送，留下一片嫣红与浊白的混合痕迹。  
樊振东站在他身后，像抱小孩一般将他抱起，托着他的臀。  
樊振东跪在他身前，用口和手抚慰着他的性器。  
……  
沉湎于爱欲的人，甚至分不清楚，性瘾的存在，究竟是病症，还是对彼此身体势不可挡的渴望。  
至少周雨听过这样的说法：做爱太多的话，也是会有性瘾的。  
他不知道这样的说法有无应验在樊振东身上，但对于他来说，事情渐渐变得有些不对了。

“雨哥，我要走啦”  
樊振东穿好衣服，就要下床。  
晨光破窗而入，越发衬出他的青春年少。  
周雨情不自禁地伸手拉住少年。  
他身上还披着条大白毛巾，挡住了樊振东留下的深深浅浅的吻痕。  
“小胖，你……留下来。”  
愧疚与情欲，让他的脸孔与身体，都染上了潮红的颜色。

“对不起，小胖，对不起。”他在做爱的时候，对少年一遍一遍地说。背德的耻辱与对未来的焦虑，压得他喘不过气来。

真正的转折，发生在进入基地一个月后。  
基地配置的医生，是会定期来为他们做身体检查的。  
医生把体检报告递给周雨，神情晦暗不明，“不好意思，少校……”  
“还是没有进展？”周雨问道。  
医生对上他的眼神时，竟不自觉打了个寒噤。  
接下来要说的事情，实在是难以启齿啊……  
但周少校的身体既然已经成了这样，这处置的方法，也确实符合军部物尽其用的原则呢。

闪躲着周雨的视线，医生取出了另一份文件。  
陌生的名字，陌生的面孔，只有性别栏里的“alpha”分外刺目。  
“周少校，在改造人的试验中，又出现了一次alpha性激素过量注射的意外，鉴于您目前的治疗情况，组织将在樊士官康复之后，向基地派遣新的改造人，协助展开针对您的新的疗程。”

 

据那位医生回忆：当时他在宣读那道指令的时候，心跳一度达到峰值。他早已听说过周少校的火爆脾气，生怕他发作起来，军令虽难违，但自己难免要受池鱼之殃。  
然而出乎医生意料的是，周少校竟表现出了令人惊异的平静，连最后接过调查报告时也是如此。医生最后目送着他远去，只觉那背影如剑如竹，虽然依旧挺拔，但却比来时瘦削许多，呈现出一种格外萧瑟的景象来。

周雨回到单人的宿舍后，沉默了许久。  
樊振东不在。  
作为改造人，他有专属的治疗师，因此，接受诊断的时间也与周雨不同。  
那份匹配报告，早被周雨收了起来。而此时他手上把玩的，是一把早已开了刃的军刀，幽幽地闪着冷光。  
他当然读懂了军令的意思：在樊振东结束治疗之后，会把新的改造人送到医疗基地，虽说还有一个配合自己治疗的名头，但实际上是把看不到痊愈前景的自己，当做了解决alpha改造人性瘾的道具。  
如果曾经与樊振东的配合治疗，称得上是“互相帮助”，而这一次，甚至下一次，下下一次，周雨就会陷入完全被动的处境——再也无法上战场，同时还拖着一副日益沉湎于情欲的身体……  
那些关于伪omega的风言风语，不是没有传到他耳朵里过。  
美丽而强大的猎物，才是最能激起人征服欲的。  
觊觎周雨的人，在军部并不是少数。  
当时的周雨不以为意，如今却真的要应验了。  
“等到小胖结束治疗时么……”周雨握紧了手上的军刀，慢慢抬手，把它放到了颈侧，“也好。等到那时候，也不晚。”  
“雨哥，医生说我再过两个星期就可以出院了！”  
少年带着喜悦的声音，从门外传来。  
然而瞬间就变了调，伴随着樊振东冲进房间的脚步声，“小雨，你在做什么！”  
周雨手一抖，刀尖从颈动脉旁堪堪擦过。

樊振东最终还是看到了那份匹配报告。

少年在开口说话之前，先伸手紧紧抱住了周雨。  
“小雨，别听他们瞎说，你会好的。”  
樊振东之前叫他，总少不了一个“哥”字，但从刚才开始，称呼就忽然改变了。周雨身体僵了一僵，但在一种难以抑制的冲动下，他竟也回应了这个拥抱。  
“你会好的，你不好的话，我怎么办？”樊振东把怀抱收得更紧，仿佛要把周雨融进骨血，却只换来了周雨的一声轻叹。“说什么傻话，医生不是说你要康复了吗？”  
“不，你要是不好，我这里也不会好的。”樊振东忽然抓起周雨的一只手来，按在了自己心口。“雨哥，我们会有办法的，一定会有办法的。”  
周雨的掌心贴在樊振东的胸口。他能感应到樊振东越来越剧烈的心跳。在少年看似平静老成的外表下，竟然也会藏着那么热切的渴望吗？他不愿意去想。一切不就应该像他科哥说过的那样，“你们就是配合治疗的关系，病好了，也就各奔东西了……”  
但此时此刻，他也不禁贪恋起了少年的有力怀抱，全身心地去投入那一块温暖所在。

“我们来做吧，樊振东。”  
最后周雨对他说，与他们一起度过的那些夜晚毫无二致。  
樊振东发了狠地操着周雨，他重重吮吻着周雨的胸膛，如同撕咬。就算是熊猫，此刻也终于露出了食肉动物的本色。仿佛要把身下人拆吃入肚，不留半分给其他人。在留下一片嫣红吻痕之后，他抬头直视着周雨，终于说出了自己的心里话——  
“从第一次开始，我就是你的了，小雨。”  
他等着周雨的回应。  
然而那双水光潋滟的眼眸里，只有他不能完全读懂的的情潮翻涌。

“东哥，你知道后果的。”  
身着白大褂的孔令轩，把一管药剂放进樊振东的口袋。  
“想清楚了？这一针下去，就是有去无回了。”  
“你和雨哥商量过了吗？”  
“我打算最后一天告诉他。”  
“什么？”孔令轩不敢置信地望着发小，“可是，这么重要的事……”  
“就是因为重要，所以要留到最后关头啊，轩轩” 樊振东摩挲着怀中的药剂，仿佛那是周雨的身体，如同他们做爱时一样的温柔，眼中却浮现出狠厉，“到了那一天，我和他，都没有第二条路可以走了，正好可以赌一把。”  
“我要的，就是有去无回啊，轩轩。”

他们的最后一次，是在浴室做的。  
浴室里水雾弥漫，营造出一种别样的暧昧氛围。  
周雨趴在浴缸边上，樊振东把手伸到水里，有一下没一下地抚摸着他身体。他几乎已经摸清了周雨身上的每一个敏感点，而周雨闭着眼，随着他的前戏动作，一声声低吟不受控制地溢出唇角。  
两人对即将到来的离别，绝口不提。  
今晚的樊振东，表现出了不可思议的恶劣。他不允许周雨碰前面，也不用手替周雨纾解。但在这样双重夹击的折磨之下，周雨依然陷入到了那种不可思议的情绪中去了——他居然能够从一个比自己小了五岁的人身上，得到这样极致的性爱感觉。樊振东只要抽插着他后穴，就能够让他爽到快要射出来。  
这样的处境，竟让他萌生了过于危险的想法：他的性瘾久久不去，究竟是因为敌军研制的可怕药剂，还是因为樊振东这个人？  
然而这样的想法有什么用呢？他们都不能违抗军方的命令。而周雨作为哥哥，更不希望樊振东为了他，做出一些不合理的事情来。就像张继科对他所说的那样——他们之间最好的关系，就是互相配合治疗。到疗程结束，就应该各奔东西。  
樊振东有他的路要走，而周雨，在万般无奈之下，也能够留给自己一柄军刀。  
然而，他的思绪中断在此刻。  
因为他还是被樊振东操到了高潮。  
在那一片空白里，他情不自禁抱紧了这个比他小五岁的孩子，带着没有说出口的眷恋与不舍。

冰冷的针头，却在这时，抵上了他的手臂静脉。  
那是两个月前他被注射的部位，也是他所有噩梦的源头。  
他惊疑交加地望向樊振东，正好撞上少年凝重的目光。  
“小雨，你愿意成为我的omega吗？”  
“其他人，再也别想碰你了。我们还可以一起去战场，我们会是一对最好的搭档。”  
樊振东在他耳边低语，温柔如天使，却又字字句句都充满着诱惑，邀请着周雨与他一道堕入深渊。  
深渊的尽头，有被公然违抗而必将恼羞成怒的军方高层，还有这段脱轨到不知走向的露水情缘。

周雨躺在樊振东身下，一瞬不瞬地凝视着这个比自己小了五岁的人，像是在确认什么。  
久而久之，他的眼中渐渐有了笑意。  
如风骤起，吹皱一池春水。  
两条修长光裸的腿，慢慢盘上樊振东的腰。  
而在此时，周雨也伸出手来，把樊振东拉近自己。  
“来吧，小胖。”  
在樊振东的额头上，他印下一个湿漉漉的吻。“我们的……第一次，你也是这么做的吧，樊振东。”  
“是，从那天开始，我就是你的了，小雨。”  
“好，那我也是你的了。”

 

锐痛从手臂处传来。  
周雨死死咬住嘴唇，不让自己因为疼痛而喊出声来  
药剂的点滴浇灌下，神秘的花朵，在他的身体深处盛放。  
腺体发着热，溢出了甜美而浓烈的芒果香气。  
子宫逐渐发育完全，生殖腔同时也变得肥厚，那个隐秘的入口，终于被开启。、  
而樊振东挺身一个冲刺，也抵上了他生殖腔的腔口。  
腺体被咬开，膨大的结几乎把他新发育好的生殖腔撑满。  
而周雨终究也忍不住，重重咬落在少年壮实的肩膀上，一口就见了血。  
标记已经完成，排异反应出现，从此周雨的身体，只能接纳樊振东一个人。  
而他们也开始了新的一轮缠绵。  
与以往的“配合治疗”，别无二致。  
疗程还在有条不紊地走，却早已无人能分辨得清：谁成了谁的回春良药，谁又成了谁的饮鸩止渴。  
\-----------the end----------------------


End file.
